


Say "I love you"

by AmatusVhenan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, but i had no idea how to end it, but take this one, i need to write different stories, i really wanted to write it, more seonghwa jealousy, qq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmatusVhenan/pseuds/AmatusVhenan
Summary: Seonghwa was too sick to play with them and he just can't handle Hongjoong saying 'I love you' so many times to Yunho. When Hongjoong asks if he wants to play, there's no doubt that he says yes.





	Say "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write more of this ship and now I really wanna make a multi chapter fic for them aaaaaahhHHHH
> 
> anyways, this is based off this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ul-hb85TPEs
> 
> i wasn't able to re read this so I'll prob do it after work but I just wanted to post it cause i wanna share my love for hongjoong/seonghwa with you guys <3
> 
> ps. things escalate pretty fast //some more almost smut but i promise one day i'll post an actual smut fic i just really like fluff qwq

“Seonghwa can’t join us, he’s too sick.” Jongho said sadly as they all looked over at him. He was currently on the couch, holding his stomach and groaning in pain. He was in no condition to do anything other than rest while the rest of the members left to play a game for a video. 

“Stay here and feel better.” Yeosang helped him into his room and got him into bed with the blankets over him and warm water in a pouch to hug over his stomach. Seonghwa coughed before thanking him and closing his eyes. He suddenly felt so lonely after hearing everyone telling him to get better then Yeosang shutting off the lights and closing the door. He could hear the excitement of everyone through the walls of his room and the front door closing with a lock. Seonghwa opened his eyes and slowly sat up. His stomach felt like it was getting stabbed from the inside which made his head pound but he still wanted to watch what the rest of them were doing.

Hongjoong had mentioned that he would request for Seonghwa to be able to watch them live rather than waiting for the video to be uploaded. The vocalist turned the TV on and lucky for him the recording crew was able to stream it for him. Jongho was currently explaining the game. They were put in pairs and they were supposed to say “I love you” to each other without getting embarrassed or laughing. The game started with Wooyoung and Jongho. Just watching them made Seonghwa laugh, he was kind of glad that he wasn’t there. He was already embarrassed. He was enjoying it up until it was Hongjoong and Yunho’s turn.

“Ah...” Seonghwa watched intently. The way Hongjoong began acting all cute made him blush and his heart jump. He frowned seeing that it was all being directed to Yunho.

“It’s just a game...” Seonghwa reminded himself and kept watching, trying to enjoy himself. He clicked his tongue when Hongjoong kissed his fingers and placed it on Yunho’s forehead. His knuckles held onto the sheets when Yunho leaned in and Hongjoong leaned back but he only kissed his fingers and touched their leader’s cheeks. Finally, Hongjoong caressed Yunho’s cheek around his face and into his hair.

“I love you.” the other members screamed but Yunho didn’t give in. Seonghwa felt like he couldn’t watch anymore, he wanted Hongjoong saying that to him as many times as he did during the game. Thankfully, their turn ended once Yunho leaned in again. Hongjoong lost it and couldn’t help but laugh. Seonghwa finally felt like he could breathe properly. His heart was pounding over jealousy. He ended up calming down when the losers drank bitter tea and some of them gagged and looked like they were about to throw up. He chuckled and shut the TV off before getting comfortable in bed once again. He wanted to see Hongjoong. He wanted to hear him and kiss him. His eyes slowly fluttered closed and just as he felt like he was going to fall asleep the door opened with overlapping chatter.

“I’m going to check on Seonghwa!” it was Hongjoong’s voice. He hugged the warm water pouch tightly, his heartbeat continued to quicken with just the thought of seeing him. Seonghwa watched the door creak open and the light creeping into his room. The vocalist smiled at how careful Hongjoong was trying to be, he tiptoed and closed the door so slowly that it made him feel impatient. It was silent until Seonghwa heard whispers from their leader. 

“Seonghwa? Are you asleep?” he couldn’t see Hongjoong. But he felt his weight shift the bed when he sat down beside him. He wanted the lights to be on just so he could see him, he couldn’t believe how desperate he was. 

“Yeah...”

“Oh! Are you feeling better?” Hongjoong excitedly switched the lamp on. Seonghwa blinked a few times to adjust his eyes and there he was. Sitting there with his usual excited smile. 

“I think I am.” Seonghwa replied as Hongjoong helped him sit up. 

“So did you watch us?” he nodded, glancing down. He didn’t realize that he was frowning until Hongjoong asked what was wrong. All he did was shrug. 

“Are you sad that you couldn’t play with us? I’ll play with you right now if you want.” Hongjoong offered as he moved closer to Seonghwa. The vocalist chuckled and nodded. He did want to play the game, but at the same time he didn’t because he was sure if he’d be able to keep his feelings aside or handle how cute their leader could be. 

“Alright, let’s decide who’s first!” the two played rock paper scissors. Hongjoong won so he decided to attack.

With a wink and a peace sign he went ahead and said ‘I love you’ as cute as he could. Seonghwa smiled trying to hold his laughter in. It was too cute for him. It felt like his heart was trying it’s best to jump out of his chest. He wondered if Hongjoong could hear it. The vocalist cleared his throat before going ahead. He stared at the small leader’s excited face, it looked like he was ready to laugh. Seonghwa didn’t realize that he said it in such a hushed tone. 

“You gotta say it louder, like this!” Hongjoong placed his hand on Seonghwa’s cheek and caressed it. “I love you.” 

God, Seonghwa wanted to pass out, die and go to heaven. He wanted to jump on Hongjoong right there but he held himself back. “I love you.” he said in a louder voice but he made no move to touch the red head. 

“You’re not going to win like that.” Hongjoong leaned in, he pushed Seonghwa’s hair back and rested his hand on his cheek again. 

“I love you.”

Seonghwa wished that someone was here to hold him back. Hongjoong was about to laugh at his own tactics but he suddenly felt the vocalist cup his cheek and before he knew it a pair of lips were ghosting over his own.

“I love you.” 

In an instant Hongjoong was pushed down onto his back with Seonghwa on top of him. Their lips connected together. His eyes widened unsure of how to react. For some reason he didn’t want to push away. When Seonghwa lifted himself up Hongjoong’s eyes were still wide. 

“Seonghwa...” 

“Hongjoong I- I’m so sorry!” out of embarrassment from his own actions Seonghwa actually felt like he wanted to cry. He could the tears prick his eyes, flustered and afraid of the reaction from the younger boy. Hongjoong sat up with a blank expression. He wiped away one of the tears that fell and gave him a mischievous grin. 

“Game’s not over yet. I love you.”

Another kiss.

Seonghwa didn’t bother to be shocked, he wanted to enjoy this moment. Hongjoong was kissing him back. The two continued the game, none of them laughing, only heated kisses and moans escaped their mouths. Seonghwa placed himself on top of the leader once again. Kissing him and not giving any time to breathe or rest. No more words were exchanged. Hongjoong tangled his fingers into the vocalists hair, his body moving on it’s own and grinding up against him. 

“Hongjoong...”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” 

“That’s fine.”

Seonghwa moved his hand down, removing the button and unzipping Hongjoong’s pants. The red head was a bit impressed, during those actions not once did their lips part. He kicked his own pants off and threw them off the bed. The room was hot and they were too caught up in the moment to even think about if they should even be going all the way. Seonghwa stopped and stared at Hongjoong’s face. He was blushing and trying to catch his breath for once but he was desperate to get the vocalist to kiss him again.

“I won’t be able to stop myself if we keep going.” Seonghwa warned him.

“Neither will I.” Hongjoong gave a cheeky grin.

“Fuck.” that was all he needed to keep going. He grabbed the waistband of Hongjoong’s boxers and just as he slightly pulled them down the door opened.

“Seonghwa, I brought you medicine.” Yeosang had a tray with water and a single pill while the other members were behind him with snacks and drinks. They planned that they would spend some time in his room since they knew Seonghwa wouldn’t have the energy to get up and leave. 

The two that were on the bed froze completely. 

“Ah... Sorry for the intrusion...” Wooyoung bowed and shut the door. It was quiet until they heard screaming from the hallway. 

Seonghwa was about to clumsily get off Hongjoong but he was pulled in for another kiss.

“I love you.” 

“I-I didn’t know we were still playing.” Seonghwa laughed embarrassingly and moved away to sit on the side of his bed and cover his face. Hongjoong got up and sat down beside him. He tangled his fingers in Seonghwa’s hair and kissed his temple gently.

“We aren’t.” Seonghwa laughed and looked over. 

“So what does that mean?”

“It means I love you.”

The vocalist raised an eyebrow. “Since when?”

Hongjoong shrugged. “For a while I think. What about you?”

Seonghwa fell back onto the bed, bringing Hongjoong down with him.

“I can’t even remember.” 

They kissed again, only to have the door burst open.The two sat up instantly and stared at San who was completely unfazed by the sight in front of him.

“It’s time for dinner, and don’t forget to put your pants back on!” with that he did his usual ‘hehe’ laugh and walked away, leaving the door wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> I might re write this but hopefully you guys still enjoyed reading it uwu


End file.
